Unsinkable Love
by UntitledGleek98
Summary: Finn Hudson is a poor artist who likes to sing in secret, he boards the Titanic with his friend Noah Puckerman to head to America. Quinn Fabray is a rich woman who is controlled and trapped by her parents... she wants to be free, till she meets Finn Hudson the man who saved her life the man she will grow to love . Authors Note: Crap at Summaries. (Warning: Language)
1. Chapter 1: Introduction and set sail

**Authors Note: ** I decided to write a Fuinn Titanic FanFic because there were some for other Glee couples but not these two, so I did some of my research on Titanic, Vehicles , I watched the movie lots of times getting some lines from the actors. It took almost a week to put this together so I hope you FuinnShippers will enjoy! There may be some Britana in later chapters as well, so review and let me know if I should carry on this story and give me some ideas as I'm already thinking about the ending of this two endings maybe?

**Characters So Far ~ Glee character's on who they are playing:**

Finn Hudson – Jack

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman – Fabrizio

Quinn Fabrey – Rose

Russell Fabrey – Cal (As a father)

Judy Fabrey – Ruth

Brittany Piers – Trudy (Maid)

Santana Lopez – Tommy (female)

**Chapter One: Introduction and set sail.**

**Southampton Dock – 1912**

A white Renault, leading a silver-grey daimler-benz, pushes through the Crowd leaving a wake in the press of people. Around the handsome cars People are streaming to board the ship, jostling with hustling seamen and Stokers, porters, and barking white star line officials.

The Renault stops and the small driver scurries to open the door for a young blonde woman dressed in a stunning white and purple outfit, with an enormous feathered hat. She is 17 years old and beautiful, regal of bearing, with Piercing hazel eyes. As she looks up at the ship, taking it in with cool appraisal.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania."

A personal valet opens the door on the other side of the car for Russell Fabrey, the 49 year old that is arrogant and rich beyond meaning.

He looks at the blonde "You can be blasé about some things, Quinn, but not about Titanic. It's over a hundred feet longer than Mauretania, and far more luxurious. It has squash courts, a Parisian cafe... even Turkish baths."

Russell turns and fives his hand to Quinn's mother, Judith 'Judy' Fabrey, who descends from the touring car. Judy is a 45 year society empress, from one of the most prominent Philadelphia families.

"Our daughter is much too hard to impress, Judy." Russell strained as they began their walk to the ship.

Judy gazed up at the leviathan "So this is the ship they say is unsinkable."

"It is unsinkable. God himself couldn't sink this ship!" Russell speaks with pride of a hast providing a special experience.

They walk towards the first class gangway. They move into the crowd. Brittany S. Piers Quinn's maid, hustles behind them, laden with bags of her mistress's most recent purchases things too delicate for the baggage handlers.

Russell leads, weaving between vehicles and handcarts, hurrying passengers (Mostly second class and steerage) and well-wishers. Most of the first Class passengers are avoiding the smelly press of the dockside crowd by using an elevated boarding bridge, twenty feet above.

They pass a line of steerage passengers in their coarse wool and tweeds, queued up inside movable barriers like cattle in a chute. A HEALTH OFFICER examines their heads one by one, checking scalp and eyelashes for lice.

Russell is jostled by two yelling steerage boys who shove past him. And he is bumped again a second later by the boys' father.

"Steady!" Russell growls at the cockney man.

"Sorry squire!"The Cockney father pushes on, after his kids, shouting.

"Steerage swine apparently missed his annual bath." He told his wife on his arm.

"Honestly, Russell, if you weren't forever booking everything at the lastinstant, we could have gone through the terminal instead of running alongthe dock like some squalid immigrant family." Judy responded to her husband

"All part of my charm, Judith. At any rate, it was our darling daughter's beautyrituals which made us late." Russell glances back at Quinn, who looked at him with a scowl.

"You told me to change." She growled hiding it as best she could.

"I couldn't let you wear black on sailing day, sweet pea. It's bad luck." Russell chuckled lightly.

"I felt black." Quinn muttered to her maid Brittany who smiled at the trying to hold in a laugh. Quinn grinned at her friend.

**Quinn (V.O.)**

"It was the ship of dreams... to everyone else. To me it was a slave ship, taking me back to America in chains."

Russell's hand closes possessively over Quinn's arm. He escorts her up the gangway and the black hull of Titanic swallows them.

**Quinn (V.O.)**

"Outwardly I was everything a well brought up girl should be. Inside, I was screaming."

The mighty triple steam horns on Titanic's funnels, bellowing their departure warning.

**Southampton Docks/Titanic – 1912**

A VIEW OF TITANIC from several blocks away, towering above the terminal

Buildings like the skyline of a city. The steamer's whistle echoes across Southampton.

It catches men's attention inside a smoky pub. It is crowded with dockworkers and ship crew. As a poker game goes on in the corner.

Finn Hudson and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, both 20 years of age exchange a glance as the other two players argue in Swedish. Finn is American, a tall, lanky drifter with his dark scruffy hair. He also has a light unshaven beard, and his clothes are rumpled from sleeping in them. He is a singer and artist, and has adopted the bohemian style of art scene in Paris, and sings for fun. He is also very self-possessed and sure-footed for 20, having lived on his own since the young age of 14.

The TWO SWEDES continue their sullen argument, in Swedish.

**(OLAF subtitled):**

"You stupid fish head. I can't believe you bet our tickets."

**(SVEN**** subtitled):**

"You lost our money. I'm just trying to get it back. Now shut up and take a card."

Finn looks jaunty.** "**Hit me again, Sven."Finn takes the card and slips it into his hand as he quick looks at them.

Noah licking his lips nervously as he refuses a card.

Finn sighs as the final whistle for Titanic departure blows again.

"The moment of truth boys. Somebody's life's about to change." Noah puts his cards down. So do the Swedes. Finn holds his close. "Let's see… Puck's got nothing. Olaf, you've got four. Sven, uh oh… two pair… mmm." Finn turns to Noah. "Sorry Noah."

"What you mean sorry? What you lost all my money? What you got?! You've got to be fuckin' kidding me-. "Noah freaked at Finn, who cut him off.

"Sorry, You're not gonna see your mom again for a long time…" He slaps his cards down on the table "Because you're goin' to America! FULL HOUSE BOYS!" Grinning happily.

"YYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA!" Noah cheered. The table explodes into shouting of different languages. Finn rakes in the money and the tickets.

Finn Smiles at the swedes "Sorry boys. Three of a kind and a pair. I'm high and you're dry and..." He looks at Noah"...we're going to—-"Both Noah and Finn scream "AMERICA!"

Olaf balls up one huge farmer's fist. We think he's going to clobber Finn, but he swings round and punches Sven, who flops backward onto the floor and sits there, looking depressed. Olaf forgets about Finn and Noah, who are dancing around, and goes into a rapid harangue of his stupid cousin.

Finn kisses the tickets, then jumps on Noah's back and rides him around the pub. It's like they won the lottery.

"I'mgoin' home...to the land o' the free and the home of the real hotdogs! Onthe TITANIC! We're ridin' in high style now! We're practically goddamnedroyalty, my friend!" Finn cheered high fiving Noah.

"You see? It is my destiny! Like I told you. I'll go to America! To be a millionaire!" Noah was shouting around the pub.

"No, mate. Titanic goes to America. In five minutes." The pub keeper chuckled as he points to the clock behind him saying 11:55am.

Finn's eyes widen looking at the clock "Shit! Come on!" looking at the men in the pub who were watching them as entertainment "It's been grand mates!" As they runs for the door with all of their belongings on their backs.

The pub keeper shouts at Finn and Noah "Course I'm sure if they knew it was you lot comin', they'd be pleased to wait!"

**TERMINAL - TITANIC**

Finn and Noah, carrying everything they own in the world in the kit bags on their shoulders, sprint toward the pier. They tear through milling crowds next to the terminal. Shouts go up behind them as they jostle slow-moving gentlemen. They dodge and jump over piles of luggage, and weave through groups of people. They burst out onto the pier and Finn comes to a dead stop... staring at the cast wall of the ship's hull, towering seven stories above the wharf and over an eighth of a mile long. The Titanic is monstrous.

Noah runs back and grabs Finn, and they sprint toward the third class Gang way, at E deck. They reach the bottom of the ramp just as SIXTH OFFICER MOODY detaches it at the top. It starts to swing down from the gangway doors.

"Wait! We're passengers!"Flushed and panting, Finn waves the tickets he has in his hands.

"Have you been through the inspection queue?" Moody spoke in his fresh British accent who was eyeing the two late comers.

Finn was lying cheerfully "Of course! Anyway, we don't have lice, we're Americans." glances at Noah "Both of us."

Moody had a testy face on looking at the two "Right, come aboard."

Moody has QUARTERMASTER ROWE reattach the gangway. Finn and Noah come aboard. Moody glances at the tickets, and then passes Finn and Noah through To Rowe. Rowe looks at the names on the tickets to enter them in the Passenger list.

"Gunderson. And…" reading Noah's "Gunderson." He hands them back there tickets back, eying Noah's Mediterranean looks suspiciously.

Finn grabs Noah's arm "Come on Sven." Finn and Noah whoop with victory as they run down the white painted corridor…grinning. "We're the luckiest sons of bitches in the world! You know that!" Finn screamed in happiness to Noah as they kept on running down the ships corridor.

They Duo burst through a door onto the deck. They run across the platform and up the steel stairs to the poop deck, They get to the rail and Finn starts to yell and wave like a mad man to the crowds on the dock below.

"Who do you even know here?" Noah sarcastically questioned Finn.

"Not the point, now join in!" Finn grinned as he carried on yelling "Goodbye! Goodbye! I'll miss you!"

Grinning Noah Joins in, adding his voice to the swell of voices, feeling the exhilaration of the moment. "Goodbye! I will never forget you!" He yelled at top of his lungs.

The ship began to move slowly away from the dock, picking up speed as it continues to travel forward to Ireland.

1,178 People began their journey to the land of opportunity but what they don't know what nightmare is to come.

**Author's End Note****:** Thank you for reading Review and give me some ideas for the chapters to come, Also Review so I know you are enjoying this because I won't know.


	2. Chapter 2: I Won't Let Go

Authors Note: Thank you for the Reviews, Favourites and follows**. **I was happy people enjoyed it so I've decided to carry on!

Also **BRUCE ISMAY** is Managing Director of White Star Line who I mention in this chapter.

**Warning: Slight of Self Harm and also Language OF COURSE!**

Characters So Far ~ Glee character's on who they are playing:

Finn Hudson – Jack

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman – Fabrizio

Quinn Fabrey – Rose

Russell Fabrey – Cal (As a father)

Judy Fabrey – Ruth

Brittany Piers – Trudy (Maid)

Santana Lopez – Tommy (female)

Carole Hudson-Hummel – (Unsinkable) Molly Brown

**Chapter Two: ****I Won't Let Go.**

**THIRD CLASS BERTHING / G-DECK FORWARD - DAY**

Finn and Noah walk down a narrow corridor with doors lining both sides like a college dorm. Total confusion as people argue over luggage in several languages, or wander in confusion in the labyrinth. They pass immigrants studying the signs over the doors, and looking up the words in phrase books.

They find their berth. It is a modest cubicle, painted enamel white, with four bunks. Exposed pipes overhead. The other two guys are already and BJORN GUNDERSEN.

Finn throws his kit on one open bunk, while Noah takes the other.

(BJORN subtitled): "Where is Sven?" he looked at OLAUS who just shrugged in response as he over looked the two men.

**SUITE B-52-56 - DAY**

By contrast, the so-called "Millionaire Suite" is in the Empire style, and comprises two bedrooms, a bath, WC, wardrobe room, and a large sitting room. In addition there is a private 50 foot promenade deck outside.

A room service waiter pours champagne into a tulip glass of orange juice and hands the Bucks Fizz to Quinn. She is looking through her new paintings. There is a Monet of water lilies, a Degas of dancers, and a few abstract works. They are all unknown paintings... lost works.

Russell is out on the covered deck, which has potted trees and vines on trellises, talking through the doorway to Quinn in the sitting room.

Russell looks at the portraits "Those mud puddles were certainly a waste of precious money darling."

Quinn looks at a cubist portrait** "**You're wrong father. They're fascinating. Like in a dream... there's truth withoutlogic. What's his name again...?**" **reads off the canvas** "…**Picasso."

Russellenters the sitting room** "**He'll never amount to a thing, trust me."

A porter wheels Russell's private safe into the room on a hand truck.

"Put that in the wardrobe." swishing his hand in the direction of the wardrobe.

**IN THE BEDROOM **

Quinn enters with the large Degas of the dancers. She sets it on the dresser, near the canopy bed. Brittany is already in there, hanging up some of Quinn's clothes.

Brittany see's Quinn enter the bedroom "It smells so brand new. Like they built it all just for us. I mean... just to think that tonight, when I crawl between the sheets, I'll be the first—"She is suddenly pauses as she sees Quinn's father in the doorway of the bedroom.

Looking at Quinn** "**It seems you like your room darling." He walks around the room looking at the furniture.

Brittney glances at Quinn "S'cuse me, Miss."She edges around Russell and makes a quick exit.

Russell comes up behind Quinn andputs his hands on her shoulders. As act of possession as he over looked her features. "You will make a marvellous wife once we dock at New York. William Schuester will be the perfect husband for you; he is extremely wealthy for a 37 year old." He proudly smiles not to Quinn but for himself. All Quinn thought was that she wasn't a daughter to them only a girl to be sold for money.

**FIRST CLASS RECEPTION/ D-DECK **

Entering the first class reception room from the tender is a number of

Prominent passengers. A BROAD-SHOULDERED WOMAN in an enormous feathered hat comes up the gangway, carrying a suitcase in each hand, a spindly porter running to catch up with her to take the bags.

"Well, I wasn't about to wait all day for you, sonny. Take'em the rest ofthe way if you think you can manage." The woman spoke in her strong cockney accent with a bright smile.

**Quinn ****(V.O.):**

"At Cherbourg a woman came aboard named Caroline Hummel, but we all called her Carole. History would call her the Unsinkable Carole Hummel. Her husband had struck gold someplace out west, and she was what mother called "new money".

At 45, Carole Hummel is a tough talking straight shooter who dresses in the finery of her genteel peers but will never be one of them.

**Quinn (V.O.):**

"By the next afternoon we had made our final stop and we were steaming west from the coast of Ireland, with nothing out ahead of us but Clear Ocean..."

**AT THE BOW OF THE SHIP **

Finn and Noah lean far over, looking down. In the glassy bow-wave two dolphins appear, under the water, running fast just in front of the steel blade of the prow. They do it for the sheer joy and exultation of motion. Finn watches the dolphins and grins. They breach, jumping clear of the water and then dive back, crisscrossing in front of the bow, dancing ahead of the juggernaut.

Noah looks forward across the Atlantic, staring into the distance.

Noah sighs with a grin as he looks at Finn** "**I can see the Statue of Liberty already!" Smiling at the tall man as he looks at him with a smirk** "**Very small...of course." Finn shakes his floppy hair and laughs

**PALM COURT RESTAURANT – DAY**

The group assembled for lunch the next day. Ismay seated With Russell, Quinn, Judy, Carole Hummel and Thomas Andrews in the Palm Court, a beautiful sunny spot enclosed by high arched windows.

"...and our master shipbuilder, Mr Andrews here, designed her from the keel plates up." Ismay spoke to the other first class sat at the table

He indicates a handsome 39 year old Irish gentleman to his right, Thomas Andrews, of Harland and Wolf Shipbuilders.

Andrews dislikes the attention** "**Well, I may have knocked her together, but the idea was Mr Ismay's. Heenvisioned a steamer so grand in scale, and so luxurious in itsappointments, that its supremacy would never be challenged. And here sheis..."he taps the table three times** "**...willed into solid reality."

Carole raises an eyebrow **"**Why're ships always bein' called 'she'? Is it because men think half thewomen around have big sterns and should be weighed in tonnage?"the table all laugh** "**Just another example of the men settin' the rules their way." She mutters to herself.

The waiter arrives to take orders. Quinn lights a cigarette.

Judy looks at her **"**You know I don't like that, Quinn."

Russell clears his throat** "**She knows." He takes the cigarette from her and stubs it out.

Russell looks the waiter** "**We'll have the lamb. Rare, with a little mint sauce."He looks at Quinn, after the waiter moves away** "Do **you like lamb, sweet pea?"

Carole is watching the dynamic between Quinn, Russell and Judy. She feels sorry for the young blonde.

"So, you gonna cut her meat for her too there, Russell?"turns to Ismay

"Hey, who came up with the name Titanic? You, Bruce?" with a wide smile.

Ismay lightly smiles** "**Yes, actually. I wanted to convey sheer size. And size means stability,luxury... and safety—"He was waving his hand around as he spoke then got interrupted by Quinn

"Do you know of Dr Freud? His ideas about the male preoccupation with sizemight be of particular interest to you, Mr Ismay." Looking down at the older man.

Andrews chokes on his breadstick, suppressing laughter from Quinn comment. Russell stares at her in disbelief.

Judy scowls at her daughter** "**My God, Quinn, what's gotten into—"

"Excuse me." She stalks away from the table.

Judy's face is mortified** "**I do apologize for my daughter's behaviour."

Carole looks at the two parents "Well she's a pistol."

**POOP DECK / AFTER DECKS**

Finn sits on a bench in the sun. Titanic's wake spreads out behind him to the horizon. He has his knees pulled up, supporting a leather bound Sketching pad, his only valuable possession. With conte crayon he draws rapidly, using sure strokes. An emigrant from Manchester has his 3 year old daughter standing on the lower rung of the rail. She is leaned back against his beer barrel of a stomach, watching the seagulls.

The sketch captures them perfectly, with a great sense of the humanity of the moment. Finn is good. Really good. Noah looks over Finn's shoulder. He nods appreciatively.

Santana Lopez, a scowling young emigrant, watches as a crewmember comes

By, walking three small dogs around the deck. One of them, a BLACK FRENCH BULLDOG, is among the ugliest creatures on the planet.

"That's typical. First class dogs come down here to take a shit." Santana rolls her eyes.

Finn looks up from his sketch to Santana "That's so we know where we rank in the scheme of things."

"Like we could forget." Santana sighs.

Finn glances across the well deck. At the aft railing of B deck promenade stands Quinn, in a long yellow dress and white gloves.

Finn unable to take his eyes off of her. They are across from Each other, about 60 feet apart, with the well deck like a valley between them. She on her promontory, he on his much lower one. She stares down at the water.

He watches her unpin her elaborate hat and take it off. She looks at the frilly absurd thing, and then tosses it over the rail. It sails far down to the water and is carried away, astern. A spot of yellow in the vast ocean. He is riveted by her. She looks like a figure in a romantic novel, sad and isolated.

Noah taps Santana and they both look at Finn gazing at Quinn. Noah and

Santana grin at each other.

Quinn turns suddenly and looks right at Finn. He is caught staring, but he doesn't look away. She does, but then looks back. Their eyes meet across the space of the well deck, across the gulf between worlds.

Finn sees a middle aged man (Russell) come up behind her and take her arm. She jerks her arm away. They argue in pantomime. She storms away, and he goes after her, disappearing along the A-deck promenade. Finn stares after her.

Santana speaks up **"**Forget it, mate. She's pretty but she won't go for the likes of us."

**FIRST CLASS DINING SALOON**

Quinn sits, flanked by people in heated conversation. Russell and Judy are laughing together, while on the other side a woman is holding forth animatedly. She cannot hear what they are saying. Quinn is staring at her plate, barely listening to the inconsequential babble around her.

**Quinn (V.O.):**

"I saw my whole life as if I'd already lived it... an endless parade of

Parties and cotillions, yachts and polo match... always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. I felt like I was standing at a great precipice, with no one to pull me back, no one who cared... or even noticed!"

Under the table was Quinn's hand, is holding a tiny fork from her salad. She pokes the fork into the skin of her arm, harder and harder until it draws blood.

**CORRIDOR / B DECK **

Quinn walks along the corridor. A steward coming the other way greets her, and she nods with a slight smile. She is perfectly composed.

**Quinn's Bedroom**

She enters the room. Stands in the middle, staring at her reflection in the large vanity mirror. Just stands there, then— With a primal, anguished cry she claws at her throat, ripping off her pearl necklace, which explodes across the room. In frenzy she tears at herself, her clothes, her hair... then attacks the room. She flings everything off the dresser and it flies clattering against the wall. She hurls a hand mirror against the vanity, cracking it.

**A DECK PROMENADE**

Quinn runs along the B deck promenade. She is dishevelled, her hair flying. She is crying, her cheeks streaked with tears. But also angry, furious! Shaking with emotions she doesn't understand... hatred, self-hatred, and desperation. A strolling couple watch her pass. Shocked at the emotional display in public.

**POOP DECK **

Finn is kicked back on one of the benches gazing at the stars blazing gloriously overhead. Quietly singing to himself as he puffed on a cigarette.

Hearing something, he turns as Quinn runs up the stairs from the well deck. She doesn't see Finn in the shadows, and runs right past him.

**WITH Quinn**: As she runs across the deserted fantail. Her breath hitches in an occasional sob, which she suppresses. Quinn slams against the base of the stern flagpole and clings there, panting. She stares out at the black water.

Then starts to climb over the railing. She has to hitch her long dress way up, and climbing is clumsy. Moving methodically she turns her body and gets her heels on the white-painted gunwale, her back to the railing, facing out toward blackness. 60 feet below her, the massive propellers are churning the Atlantic into white foam, and a ghostly wake trails off toward the horizon.

She leans out, her arms straightening... looking down hypnotized, into the vortex below her. Her dress and hair are lifted by the wind of the ship's movement. The only sound, above the rush of water below, is the flutter and snap of the big Union Finn right above her.

"Don't do it."

She whips her head around at the sound of his voice. It takes a second for her eyes to focus. "Stay back! Don't come any closer!"

Finn sees the tear tracks on her cheeks in the faint glow from the stern running lights.

Finn gulped "Take my hand. I'll pull you back in." slowly moving forward towards Quinn.

She saw him inch closer to her **"**No! Stay where you are. I mean it. I'll let go!" glancing down at the ice cold Atlantic sea.

Finn took a deep breath risking her life by saying this "No you won't. I won't let you."

"What do you mean 'you won't let me'? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me." She scowled at him,

Finn sighs **"**You would have done it already." He rises his hand to her "Now come on, take my hand."

Quinn is confused now. She can't see him very well through the tears, so she wipes them with one hand, almost losing her balance. "You're distracting me. Go away."

Finn shook his head flicking his cigarette away **"**I can't. I'm involved now. If you let go I have to jump in after you."

"Don't be absurd. You'll be killed." Looking at him as he began removing his clothing.

Finn takes off his jacket. Dropping it to the wooden flooring. "I'm a good swimmer." He starts unlacing his left shoe.

"The fall alone would kill you." She answered quickly.

His face became serious **"**It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. To be honest I'm a lot moreconcerned about the water being so cold."

She looks down. The reality factor of what she is doing is sinking in.

"H-how cold?" She slightly stutters.

Taking off his left shoe** "**Freezing, Maybe a couple degrees over."He starts unlacing his right shoe. "Ever been to Wisconsin?"

She looks Confused at his comment** "…**No." exhaling deeply as the cold weather lowered her body temperature.

Finn continues **"**Well they have some of the coldest winters around, and I grew up there,near Chippewa Falls. Once when I was a kid me and my father wereice-fishing out on Lake Wissota...I went throughsome thin ice and I'm tellin' ya, water that cold... like that right downthere... it hits you like a thousand knives all over your body. You can'tbreathe, you can't think... least not about anything but the pain going through your body." Takes off his other shoe. **"**Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you. But like I said, I don't seem to have a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here." He looks at her; he can see that she's having second thoughts.

"Y-you're crazy." She declares

Finn slightly smiles **"**That's what everybody says. But with all due respect miss, I'm not the onehanging off the back of a ship here."He slides one step closer, like moving up on a spooked horse.** "**Come on. You don't want to do this. Give me your hand."

Quinn stares at this madman for a long time. She looks into his light brown eyes and they somehow suddenly seem to fill her universe. "A-alright." She unfastens one hand from the rail and reaches it around toward him. He reaches out to take it, firmly.

"I'm Finn Hudson." He smiles introducing himself to the blonde before him.

Quinn's voice was quavering** "**Pleased to meet you, Mr Hudson."

Quinn starts to turn. Now that she has decided to live, the height is Terrifying. She is overcome by vertigo as she shifts her footing, turning to face the ship. As she starts to climb, her dress gets in the way, and one foot slips off the edge of the deck.

She plunges, letting out a piercing SHRIEK. Finn, gripping her hand, is Jerked toward the rail. Quinn barely grabs a lower rail with her free hand.

An officer, up on the docking bridge hears the scream and heads for the ladder.

"HELP! HELP!" Panicking as she gripped into Finn's hand.

"I've got you. I won't let go."Finn holds her hand with all his strength, bracing himself on the railingwith his other hand. Quinn tries to get some kind of foothold on the smoothhull. Finn tries to lift her body over the railing. She can't get anyfooting in her dress and evening shoes, and she slips back. Quinn screamsagain.

Finn, awkwardly clutching Quinn by whatever he can get a grip on as she

Flails, gets her over the railing. They fall together onto the deck in a tangled heap, spinning in such a way that Finn winds up slightly on top of her.

The officer slides down the ladder from the docking bridge like it's a fire drill and sprints across the fantail. "Here, what's all this?!" He runs up and pulls Finn off of Quinn, revealing her dishevelled and

Sobbing on the deck. Her dress is torn, and the hem is pushing up above her knees, showing one ripped stocking. He looks at Finn, the shaggy haired man with his jacket off, and the first class lady clearly in distress, and starts drawing conclusions. Two seamen chug across the deck to join them. He yells at Finn "Here you stand back! Don't move an inch!" To the seamen behind him "Fetch the Master at Arms." Watching Finn like a predator watching his pray.

**POOP DECK**

A few minutes later. Finn is being detained by the burly Master at Arms, the closest thing to a cop on board. He is handcuffing Finn. Russell is right in front of Finn, and furious. He has obviously just rushed out here with Judy. Quinn, who is hunched over crying on a bench with her mother nearby. Russell is more concerned with Finn. He grabs him by the lapels.

"What made you think you could put your hands on my Daughter?!" Finn looks over the man shoulder at Quinn "Look at me,you filth! What did you think you were doing?!" Russell screamed in his face.

"Father, stop! It was an accident." Quinn answered standing from the bench to her Father and Finn.

"An accident?!" Russell was confused and frustrated as he spoke glancing at Quinn then glares and Finn with dark eyes.

"It was... stupid really. I was leaning over and I slipped from the platform."Quinn looks at Finn, making eye contact.** "**I would have gone overboard however and Mr Hudson here saved me and he almost went over himself." She explained to the middle aged man.

The Master at arms spoke up between them as he looks at Finn "Was that the way of it?" He raised an eyebrow questionably. Quinn is begging him with her eyes not to say what really happened.

"Uh huh. That was pretty much it." Finn admitted still looking into Quinn's eyes all he could think of was 'Wow' he adored her eyes he didn't break contact with her.

"Well! The boy's a hero then. Good for you son, well done!" The Master at arms said as he un-cuffed Finn.

Rubbing her arms "Let's get you in Darling. You're freezing." Russell is leaving with Judy behind without a second thought for Finn.

"Ah... perhaps a little something for the boy?" The Master of arms spoke lowly to Russell.

"Oh, right. A twenty should do it." Opening his Wallet but then being paused by Quinn.

"Is that the going rate for saving me?" She questioned her Father who looked at her then at Finn who was putting his jacket back on still looking at Quinn.

"Quinn is displeased. Mmm... What to do?" Russell turns back to Finn. He appraises him condescendingly... a steerageruffian, unwashed and ill-mannered…perfect. "I know." Smirking he walks to Finn "Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow, to regale our group with your heroic tale?" He teased

"…Sure. Count me in." looking straight at Quinn and smiling "I hope you are better soon…Miss."

"Good. Settled then. Let's go." Russell turns to go, putting a protective arm around Quinn. He leans close to Judy as they walk away. "This should be amusing."

Leaving Finn on the Poop Deck by himself "Holy…Shit." As he watched the first class citizens enter the first class area.

**Author's End Note:** Thank you for reading Review and give me some ideas for the chapters to come, Also Review so I know you are enjoying this because I won't know. Also it will take longer for the next chapters to come out as I have started school again for another 7 weeks. However I will try my best to Update.


	3. Chapter 3: The Gift and Finn Hudson

**Authors Note: **Thank you to the reviews from **Fuinn13** , **HappyEndingForFuinn**and **Tiathegoodgirl**.

Characters So Far ~ Glee character's on who they are playing:

Finn Hudson – Jack

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman – Fabrizio

Quinn Fabrey – Rose

Russell Fabrey – Cal (As a father)

Judy Fabrey – Ruth

Brittany Piers – Trudy (Maid)

Santana Lopez – Tommy (female)

Carole Hudson-Hummel – (Unsinkable) Molly Brown

Chapter Three: Heart of the Ocean and Finn Hudson.

**Quinn's Bedroom – Later that night.**

As she brushes her head for bed Quinn sees Russell standing in her doorway, reflected in the cracked mirror of her vanity. He comes toward her.

"I know you've been melancholy, and I don't know why."From behind his back he hands her a large black velvet jewel case. Shetakes it, numbly.** "**I intended to save this till we dock at New York. But I thoughttonight would be perfect."

Quinn slowly opens the box. Inside is the necklace...'Heart of the ocean' in all its glory. It is huge... a malevolent blue stone glittering with an infinity of scalpel-like inner reflections. "My God… Is it a—"She was cut off by Russell.

"Diamond. Yes it is. 56 carats." A smug smirk painted his face as he looked at the necklace.He takes the necklace and during the following places it around her neck.He turns her to the mirror, staring behind her.** "**It was once worn by Louis the Sixteenth. They call it Le Coeur de la Mer,the—"

"The Heart of the Ocean. Father, it's... it's overwhelming." She examines the blue diamond on her neck in the mirror.

Russell gazes at the image of the two of them in the mirror. "It's for royalty. And we are royalty." He places a hand on her shoulder "There's nothing I couldn't give you Darling."

**Quinn (V.O.)**

"Of course his gift was only to reflect light back onto himself, toilluminate the greatness that was Russell Fabrey. It was a cold stone... a heart of ice.**"**

**Third Class General Room – Next Morning (Quinn)**

The social centre of steerage life. It is stark by comparison to the

Opulence of first class, but is a loud, boisterous place. There are mothers with babies, kids running between the benches yelling in several languages and being scolded in several more. There are old women yelling, men playing chess, girls doing needle point and reading dime novels. There is even an upright piano and Santana Lopez is noodling around it.

Three boys, shrieking and shouting, are scrambling around chasing a rat

Under the benches, trying to stomp it with a shoe and causing general

Havoc. Finn is playing with a child no older then 6, drawing funny faces together in his sketchbook.

Noah is struggling to get a conversation going with an attractive

Norwegian girl, sitting with her family at a table across the room. "Can you speak Eng-lish?" Trying to speak clearly as he could as the Norwegian girl whose face looked completely confused

"ErrrmNo. Norwegian. Only."

The Norwegian girls' eye is caught by something. Noah looks, Finn face was curious, follows their gaze to see...Quinn, coming toward them. The activity in the room stops... a hush falls. Quinn feels suddenly self-conscious as the steerage passengers stare openly at this princess, some with resentment, others with awe. She spots Finn and gives a little smile, walking straight to him. He rises to meet her.

"Hello Mr Hudson."

Noah and Santana are floored. It's like the slipper fitting Cinderella.

"Hello again." Finn responded smiling at the blonde with his hands in his pockets.

"Could I speak to you in private?" Nervous already from the amount of eyes on them already.

"Uh, yes. Of course… After you."He motions her ahead and follows. Finn glances over his shoulder, oneeyebrow raised, as he walks out with her leaving a stunned silence behind.

**Boat Deck **

Finn and Quinn walk side by side. They pass people reading and talking in steamer chairs, some of whom glance curiously at the mismatched couple. He feels out of place in his rough clothes. They are both awkward, for different reasons.

"So, you got a name by the way?" He squints his eyes from the sun as he looks at her.

"Quinn Fabrey".

Finn smiles** "**That's quite a Name." He clears his throat uncomfortably.

There is an awkward pause. Till Quinn breaks this silence.

"Mr Hudson, I—"Finn cut her off

"Finn. Call me Finn." He looks into her eyes that flutter nervously it made him smile.

"Finn... I feel like such an idiot. It took me all morning to get up the nerve to face you.

"…Well, here you are." Sucking his teeth as the cool Atlantic breezes through his shaggy hair.

Quinn glances at him from the corner of her eye **"**Here I am. I... I want to thank you for what you did. Not just for... forpulling me back. But for your discretion."

He smiles at nods **"**You're welcome. Rose."

"Look, I know what you must be thinking! Poor little rich girl. What does she know about misery?" She sighs, as she ran her fingers through her blonde locks. Avoiding eye contact with him.

Finn in his tracks shaking his head denying what she had said "That's not what I was thinking. What I was thinking was… what could havehappened to hurt this girl I mean woman so much she thought she had no way out?"

She gulped as her chest felt heavy "I don't... it wasn't just one thing. It was everything. It was them, it was their whole world. And I was trapped in it, like an insect in a jar." She wanted to tell him…get it off her chest. "I just had to get away... just run and run and run... and then I was at the back rail and there was no more ship... even the Titanic wasn't big enough. Not enough to get away from them. And before I'd really thought about it, I was over the rail. I was so furious. I'll show them. They'll be sorry." She exhaled I breath she was holding in she felt better getting it off her chest now.

"Uh huh. They'll be sorry. 'Course you'll be dead." Quinn lowers her head she understood her actions from last night… repeating over and over again in her head.

"Oh God, I am such an utter fool."

Finn decided to drop last night he knew it was making her uncomfortable **"**That penguin last night, is he one of them?" Finn raised an eyebrow to her.

"Penguin...? Oh! He is them." She muttered sadly.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Finn asked Quinn looked at him laughing to herself at what he said. The tall man looked at her from why she was laughing "What's so funny?"

"Worse I'm afraid… he's my father." She smirked at Finn who shut his eyes embarrassment. She touched his arm "Don't be embarrassed." Finn shakes his head and laughs Quinn laughs with him. A passing steward scowls at Finn, who is clearly not a first class passenger, but Quinn just glares at him away.

As there laughing calmed Quinn gazed at a brown leather book Finn carried around with him. "What's this?" still looking at the book.

Finn follows her gaze "Oh. Just some…sketches."

"May I?" The question is rhetorical because she has already grabbed the book. She sits on a deck chair and opens the sketchbook. On Finn's sketches... each one an expressive little bit of humanity: an old woman's hands, a sleeping man, a father and daughter at the rail. The faces are luminous and alive. His book is a celebration of the human condition. "Finn, these are quite good! Really, they are to be exact."

"Well, they didn't think too much of 'em in Paree (Paris)." Looking at his drawings as well taking glances at Quinn reaction to the art.

Quinn examined the portraits one by one "Well 'Paree' cannot see talent such as yourself." She looks up at him catching his light brown eyes, he looks into hers after a few moments Quinn broke contact with him looking at the drawings again nibbling the inside of her lip. As she turned another page carefully. "Well, well..." She has come upon a series of nudes. Quinn is transfixed by the languid beauty he has created. His nudes are soulful, real, with expressive hands and eyes. They feel more like portraits than studies of the human form...

Almost uncomfortably intimate. Quinn blushes, raising the book as some

Strollers go by. She clears her throat she looks at Finn who is grinning ear to ear "And these were drawn from life?"

He smiles at her "Yup. That's one of the great things about Paris. Lots of girls willing take their clothes off."

She studies one drawing in particular, the girl posed half in sunlight,

Half in shadow. Her hands lie at her chin, one furled and one open like a flower, languid and graceful. The drawing is like an Alfred Steiglitz print of Georgia O'Keefe. "You liked this woman. You used her several times."

Finn looked at the drawing "She had beautiful hands." Pointing on the paper at the hands drawn.

Quinn smiles "I think you must have had a love affair with her..." She started to tease him that she found very enjoyable.

Finn laughs "No! Just with her hands… She was a one legged prostitute." He looks at Quinn's eyes widen, Finn points at the drawing again "See?"

"Oh… Oh!" Craning her head to the side getting a better view of the sketch. Finn laughs at her some first class passengers look Finn's way, He gave them a wave he stopped waving at them when Quinn hit his side "Don't do that." She smirks at him Finn nods in understanding as he looked in her hazel eyes.

"I see you. There it is. That piercing gaze again."

"And...?" Raising an eyebrow.

"You wouldn'ta jumped."

**A Deck Promenade – Day – Later on**

Quinn and Finn stroll past people lounging on deck chairs in the

Slanting late-afternoon light. Stewards scurry to serve tea or hot cocoa.

Quinn was girlish and excited "You know, my dream has always been to just chuck it all and become an artist... living in a garret, poor but free!"

Finn laughs "You wouldn't last two days. There's no hot water, and hardly ever any caviar."

Quinn gets angry in a flash** "**Listen, buster... I hate caviar! And I'm tired of people dismissing mydreams with a chuckle and a pat on the head." She groans annoyed

He was shocked at the quick change of her mood **"**I'm sorry. Really... I am."

"Well, alright. There's something in me, Finn. I feel it. I don't know whatit is, whether I should be an artist, or, I don't know... a dancer. LikeIsadora Duncan... a wild pagan spirit..."She leaps forward, lands deftly and whirls like a dervish. Then she sees

Something ahead and her face lights up. "...or a moving picture actress!"

She takes his hand and runs, pulling him along the deck towards DANIEL AND MARY MARVIN. Daniel is cranking the big wooden movie camera as

she poses stiffly at the rail.

"You're sad. Sad, sad, sad. You've left your lover on the shore. You may never see him again. Try to be sadder, darling!" Marvin shouted over the camera.

SUDDENLY Quinn shoots into the shot and strikes a theatrical pose at the rail next to Mary. Mary bursts out laughing. Quinn pulls Finn into the picture and makes him pose. Marvin grins and starts yelling and gesturing.

**SERIES OF CUTS:**

Quinn posing tragically at the rail, the back of her hand to her forehead.

Finn on a deck chair, pretending to be a Pasha, the two girls pantomiming fanning him like slave girls.

Finn, on his knees, pleading with his hands clasped while Rose, standing, turns her head in bored disdain.

Quinn cranking the camera, while Daniel and Finn have a western shoot-out. Finn wins and leers into the lens, twirling an air mustache like Snidely Whiplash.

**A Deck Promenade - Sunset**

Painted with orange light, Finn and Quinn lean on the A-deck rail,

shoulder to shoulder. The ship's lights come on. It is a magical moment... perfect.

"So then what, Mr Wandering Finn?"

Finn removes his gaze from the sunset and at the blonde "Well, then logging got to be too much like work, so I went down to LA to the pier in Santa Monica. That's a swell place, they even have a rollercoaster. I sketched portraits there for ten cents apiece."

"A whole ten cents?!" Quinn said surprisingly.

Finn didn't get it** "**Err Yeah; it was great money... I could make a dollar a day, sometimes. Butonly in summer. When it got cold, I decided to go to Paris and see what thereal artists were doing."

She looks at the dusk sky** "**Why can't I be like you Finn? Just head out for the horizon whenever I feellike It." turning to him fully** "**Say we'll go there, sometime... to that pier... even if we only ever just

talk about it."

Finn broke out into a happy smile **"**Alright, we're going. We'll drink cheap beer and go on the rollercoaster until we throw up and we'll ride horses on the beach... right in the surf... but you have to ride like a cowboy, none of that side-saddle stuff."

"You mean one leg on each side? Scandalous! Can you show me?"

He nods **"**Sure. If you like." Smiles at her Quinn returns the smile to him.

"I think I would." she looks at the horizon once again. "And teach me to spit too. Like a man. Why should only men be able to spit. It's unfair."

"They didn't teach you that in finishing school? Here, it's easy. Watch

closely." He spits. It arcs out over the water. "Your turn." Watches her closely.

Rose screws up her mouth and spits. A pathetic little bit of foamy spittle which mostly runs down her chin before falling off into the water.

Finn shakes his head "Nope, that was pitiful. Here, like this... you hawk it down... HHHNNNK!...then roll it on your tongue, up to the front, like that, then a big breathand PLOOOW! You see the range on that thing?" He points out to the ocean on where his spit landed.

She goes through the steps. Hawks it down, etc. He coaches her through it (ad lib) while doing the steps himself. She lets fly. So does he. Two comets of gob fly out over the water.

"That was great!" He grins at her.

Quinn turns to him, her face alight. Suddenly she blanches. He sees her

Expression and turns to where she was looking.

Judy and Carole Hummel have been watching them hawking lugees. Quinn becomes instantly composed.

"Mother, may I introduce Finn Hudson."

Judy looks at him with a scowl **"**Charmed, I'm sure." Fixing her white gloves not wanting to take interest anymore

Finn has a little spit running down his chin. He doesn't know it. Carole is grinning. As Quinn proceeds with the introductions.

**Quinn (V.O.):**

"The others were gracious and curious about the man who'd saved my life. But my mother looked at him like an insect. A dangerous insect which must be squashed quickly."

Carole smiles at the young lad** "**Well, Finn, it sounds like you're a good man to have around in a stickyspot—"

They all jump as a BUGLER sounds the meal call right behind them.

Carole sighs **"**Why do they insist on always announcing dinner like a damn cavalry charge?"

"Shall we go dress, mother?"Quinn looks at Finn over her shoulder** "**See you at dinner, Jack."

As the two women walk away Judy looks at her appearance "Quinn, look at you... out in the sun with no hat. Honestly!"

The two Fabrey women leave Finn and Carole alone on the deck.

"Son, do you have the slightest comprehension of what you're doing?" Carole questioned Finn who shook his head

"Not really." Was all he said.

"Well, you're about to go into the snake pit. I hope you're ready. What areyou planning to wear?"

Finn looks down at his clothes. Back up at her. He hadn't thought about

that. "Oh…"

"I figured."

**Carole Hummel's State room**

Men's suits and jackets and formal wear are strewn all over the place.

Carole is having a fine time. Finn is dressed, except for his jacket, and Carole is tying his bow tie.

"Don't feel bad about it. My husband still can't tie one of these damn

Things after 20 years. There you go."

She picks up a jacket off the bed and hands it to him. Finn goes into the bathroom to put it on. Carole starts picking up the stuff off the bed. "I gotta buy everything in three sizes 'cause I never know how much he's been eating while I'm away." She shouts through the bathroom door. She turns and sees him. "My, my, my... you shine up like a new penny." She smiles fixing his blazer collar.

**Final Authors Note: ****Thank you for reading I've spent 6 hours on this chapter today giving up my free time for you FuinnShippers so I hoped you enjoyed I'm so tired I won't be writing till I've finished my Exams now so See ya! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: First Class Dinner

_**Authors Note:**_ I've been gone long! I'm so sorry, but i hope you FuinnShippers are still reading this. To tell the truth I've been completely busy since June with Exams (Thanks for the supportive comments), School (Since I've started Year 11 and will be starting Collage this time next year), I did write about another 3 chapters through sneaky bits of free time since June but that's all gone when my Laptop broke on me for about a month so i lost EVERYTHING! so now I'm writing on Fan-fiction instead of Microsoft word.

_**PS:**_ I was informed in the comments that i got mixed up with the names of the characters in the previous chapter, I've noticed and thank you for spotting that out for me. (I keep getting mixed up with Finn and Jack also Quinn and Rose I apologize) Anyway on with the story!

_**PPS:**_ It's also difficult to write about Finn (Cory) as all of you know of his accidental death 2 months yesterday. My love and priers go out to Lea, Cory's family and friends. R.I.P Cory we will miss you 3

Characters So Far ~ Glee character's on who they are playing:

Finn Hudson – Jack

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman – Fabrizio

Quinn Fabray – Rose

Russell Fabray – Cal (As a father)

Judy Fabray – Ruth

Brittany Piers – Trudy (Maid)

Santana Lopez – Tommy (female)

Carole Hudson-Hummel – (Unsinkable) Molly Brown

_Chapter Four: First Class Dinner_

**BOAT DECK/ FIRST CLASS ENTRANCE - DUSK**

A purple sky, shot with orange, in the west. Drifting strains of classic music. Finn tracks along the first class deck. By Edwardian standards he looks bad-ass. Dashing in his borrowed white-tie outfit, right down to his pearl studs.

A steward bows and smartly opens the door to the First Class Entrance. "Good evening, sir." Finn plays the role smoothly. Nods with just the right degree of disdain.

**UPPER LANDING / GRAND STAIRCASE AND A-DECK**

Finn steps in and his breath is taken away by the splendor spread out before him. Overhead is the enormous glass dome, with a crystal chandelier at its center. Sweeping down six stories is the First Class Grand Staircase, the epitome of the opulent naval architecture of the time. And the people: the women in their floor length dresses, elaborate hairstyles and abundant jewelry... the gentlemen in evening dress, standing with one hand at the small of the back, talking quietly. Finn descends to A deck. Several men nod a perfunctory greeting. He nods back, keeping it simple. He feels like a spy. Russell comes down the stairs, with Judy on his arm, covered in jewelry. They both walk right past Finn, neither one recognizes him. Russell nods at him, one gent to another. But Finn barely has time to be amused. Because just behind Russell and Judy on the stairs is Quinn, a vision in red and black, her low-cut dress showing off her neck and shoulders, her arms seathed in white gloves that come well above the elbow. Finn is hypnotized by her beauty.

As she approaches Finn. He imitates the gentlemen's stance, hand behind his back. She extends her gloved hand and he takes it, kissing the back of her fingers. Quinn flushes, beaming noticeably. She can't take her eyes off him. "I saw that in a nickelodean once, and i always wanted to do it." He chuckles lightly at himself Quinn smiles at the man as she faces her Father.

"Father, surely you remember Mr. Hudson."

Russell was caught off guard for a few seconds till he smirked at the young, tall brunette "Hudson! I didn't recognize you." He studies him carefully "Amazing! You could almost pass for a gentlemen."

**D-DECK RECEPTION ROOM**

As the party descends to dinner. They encounter Carole Hummel, looking good in a beaded dress, in her own busty broad-shouldered way. Carole grins when she sees Finn. As they are going into the dining saloon she walks next to him, speaking low: "Ain't nothin' to it, is there, Finn?...Yeah, you just dress like a pallbearer and keep your nose up." Glancing around the room before continuing "Remember, the only thing they respect is money, so just act like you've got a lot of it and you're in the club." Smiling politely at other First Class Passengers as they passed by.

As they enter the swirling throng, Quinn leans close to Finn, pointing out several notables. "There's the Countess Rothes. And that's John Jacob Astor... the richest man on the ship. His little wifey there, Madeleine, is my age and in a delicate condition. See how she's trying to hide it. Quite the scandal." both nod toward a couple and look away to another "And over there, that's Sir Cosmo and Lucile, Lady Duff-Gordon. She designs naughty lingerie, among her many talents. Very popular with the royals..."

Russell becomes engrossed in a conversations with Cosmo Duff-Gordon and Colonel Gracie, while Judy, the Countess and Lucille discuss fashion. Quinn picots Finn smoothly, to show him another couple, dressed impeccably. "And that's Benjamin Guggenheim and his mistress, Madame Aubert. Mrs. Guggenheim is at home with the children, of course." She shakes her head in disgust hiding it perfectly.

Russell, meanwhile, is accepting the praise of his male counterparts, who are looking at Quinn like a prize show horse. Sir Cosmo speaks first "Fabray, she is splendid!" looking over the young blonde carefully.

Russell takes his eyes from his daughter and the Third class scum "Thank you." was all he said as he looked back at the two in front of him with a scowl.

Colonel Gracie spoke to Judy "William Schuester's a lucky man. I know him well, and it can only be luck." Judy steps over, hearing the last. She takes her husbands arm.

The entourage strolls toward the dining saloon, where they run into the Astor's going through the ornate double doors. "J. , I'd like you to meet Finn Hudson." Quinn introduced the two.

Astor's shake his hand with a curious face "Good to meet you Finn. Are you of the Boston Hudson's?"

Finn shakes his head "No, the Chippewa Falls Hudson's, actually." Correcting the male.

J.J. nods as if he's heard of them, then looks puzzled. Madeleine Astor appraises Finn and whispers girlishly to Quinn: "It's a pity we're both spoken for, isn't it?" Quinn looks at Finn smiling then back at Madeleine with a nod and cheeky smile.

**DINING SALOON**

Like a ballroom at the palace, alive and lit by a constellation of chandeliers, full of elegantly dressed people and beautiful music from the small orchestra. As Quinn and Finn enter and move across the room to their table, Russell and Judy beside them.

**Quinn (V.O.) :**Looking beside her to Finn "He must have been nervous but he never faltered. They assumed he was one of them... a young captain of industry perhaps... new money, obviously, but still a member of the club. Father and Mother of course, could always be counted upon..."

**DINING SALOON**

Judy makes eye contact to Finn "Tell us of the accommodations in steerage, Mr. Hudson. I hear they're quite good on this ship

Finn is seated opposite Quinn, who is flanked by Russell and Thomas Andrews. Also at the table are Carole Hummel, Ismay, Colonel Gracie, the Countess, Guggenheim, Madame Aubert, and the Astors. He opens his mouth to answer Ms. Fabray's question "The best I've seen, ma'am. Hardly any rats." He answered truthfully to the older blonde. Quinn motions surreptitiously for Finn to take his napkin off his plate.

Quinn's father speaks now on the table "Mr. Hudson is joining us from third class. He was of some assistance to my daughter last night." looks and talks to Finn, as if to a child "This is foie gras. It's goose liver."

We see whispers exchanged. Finn becomes the subject of furtive glances. Now they're all feeling terribly liberal and dangerous. Quinn glares at her father at the corner of her eye.

Guggenheim speaks lowly to Madame Aubert "What is Fabray hoping to prove, bringing this... bohemian... up here?" those words came out bitterly.

A Waiter approached the table facing Finn "How do you take your caviar, sir?" As Finn is about to answer Russell does it for him

"Just a soupcon of lemon..." to Jack, smiling "...it improves the flavor with champagne."

Finn nodded and looks to the waiter "No caviar for me, thanks." Looks to Russell "Never did like it much." He looks at Quinn, poker faced, and she smiles.

Judy spoke causing Quinn's smile to disappear "And where exactly do you live, Mr. Hudson?" with a raised eyebrow.

Finn cleared his throat "Well, right now my address is the RMS Titanic. After that, I'm on God's good humor." Judy nods not impressed at all by Finn she already despises him.

Salad is served. Finn reaches for the fish fork. Quinn gives him a look and picks up the salad fork, prompting him with her eyes. He changes forks.

Judy was about to continue till Russell spoke "You find that sort of rootless existence appealing, do you?" sipping his champagne.

He swallows his food "Well... it's a big world, and I want to see it all before I go. My father was always talkin' about goin' to see the ocean. He died in the town he was born in, and never did see it. You can't wait around, because you never know what hand you're going to get dealt next. See, my folks died in a fire when I was fourteen, and I've been on the road since. Somethin' like that teaches you to take life as it comes at you. To make each day count." smiling sadly at the memory but puts a brave face on.

Carole Hummel raises her glass in a salute. "Well said, Finn."

Colonel Gracie raised his glass as well "Here, here."

Quinn raises her glass, looking into Finn's eyes. "To making it count." she smiles at him not taking her eyes from him.

Both Russell and Judy, annoyed that Finn has scored a point, presses him further.

"How is it you have the means to travel, Mr. Hudson?" Judy asked

"I work my way from place to place. Tramp steamers and such. I won my ticket on Titanic here in a lucky hand at poker." he glances at Quinn "...A very lucky hand."

Gracie speaks as well "All life is a game of luck."

"A real man makes his own luck, Archie." Russell responds to Gracie.

Quinn notices that Thomas Andrews, sitting next to her, is writing in his notebook, completely ignoring the conversation. "Mr. Andrews, what are you doing? I see you everywhere writing in this little book." grabs it and reads "Increase number of screws in hat hooks from 2 to 3. You build the biggest ship in the world and this preoccupies you?!" Andrews smiles sheepishly.

Ismay looks at Andrews "He knows every rivet in her, don't you Thomas?"

He nods confidently "All three million of them."

Ismay Continues "His blood and soul are in the ship. She may be mine on paper, but in the eyes of God she belongs to Thomas Andrews."

Quinn smiles at Mr. Andrews "Your ship is a wonder, Mr. Andrews. Truly."

"Thank you, Rose."

**LATER ON - NIGHT**

Dessert has been served and a waiter arrives with cigars in a humidor on a wheeled cart. The men start clipping ends and lighting. Quinn lowly speaks to Finn "Nest it'll be brandies in the Smoking Room."

Gracie rises to his feet "Well, join me for a brandy, gentlemen?"

Quinn waits till Gracie stops speaking and lowly speaks again "Now they retreat into a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other on being masters of the universe."

Gracie looks at Finn "Joining us, Hudson? You don't want to stay out here with the women, do you?" chuckling

'Actually i do, i want to know Quinn more.' Was what Finn wanted to say "No thanks. I'm heading back." nodded towards the men

"Probably best. It'll be all business and politics, that sort of thing. Wouldn't interest you. Good of you to come." Russell quickly said not making eye contact with Finn. Russell and the other gentlemen exit the Dining room.

Quinn see's Finn stand and approached her "Finn, must you go?" she looked disappointed and upset that he was leaving so suddenly.

"Time for my coach to turn back into a pumpkin."He leans over to take her hand. He slips a tiny folded note into her palm. and kisses her gloved hand

Judy, scowling, watches him walk away across the enormous room. Quinn surreptitiously opens the note below table level. It reads: "Make it count. Meet me at the clock". For some reason those words made her smile like a little girl with a crush and to look into the direction of the exit.

**A-DECK GRAND CLOCK - NIGHT**

Quinn crosses the A-Deck foyer, sighting Finn at the landing above. Overhead is the crystal dome. Finn has his back to her, studying the ornate clock with its carved figures of Honor and Glory. It softly strikes the hour.

Quinn begins to walk up the sweeping staircase towards him. He turns, sees her... smiles. Quinn melts as she looks into his eyes

"Want to go to a real party?"

_**Final Authors Note:**_ I hope you enjoyed his Chapter. Please comment, favourite, follow if i get these it makes me happy and i'll know your reading and enjoying this FanFic. Thank You. :)


End file.
